


Purple Vanity

by thefantasyscribe



Category: Blindspotting (2018), Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Men in uniform, Movers, Multi, Oral Sex, Overalls, Penetrative Sex, Threesome, Vibrators, are heaven's gates still open for me, i mean this is how it began so, minor law enforcement mention, sleepover, slight embarassment, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasyscribe/pseuds/thefantasyscribe
Summary: Reader receives a lot more than she bargained for when she hires movers to help her move in to her new apartment.





	Purple Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally my baby. I worked on it for nine months. Now it is born for you on AO3. Inspired by Daveed and Rafa in their movers overalls costume.

The summer heat had you ready to doze off as you sat on a rug on the wooden floor of your new apartment, watching an old show on your laptop. You napped for five minutes before you heard a rap on the screen door. You heard a man’s voice announcing Sycamore Movers, which startled you awake. Quickly you patted down your curls and jumped up to meet the movers who had finally arrived with your belongings.

Opening the front screen door, you were greeted by a hot gust of summer wind and two of the most handsome men you have ever seen in your life. They were clad handsomely in overalls and timberlands.

“Good afternoon. You are (Y/N) (Y/L/N), correct?” the shorter man asked.

Snapping out of your reverie, you nodded, and he handed you a clipboard.

“Please sign here”, he directed, pointing at a random spot on the form, “My name is Rafael and that’s Daveed,” he announced pointing in the direction of the truck.

When you looked up again the taller, curly haired man was opening the boot of the truck. You looked out of the corner of your eye appreciatively to see his shoulder muscles flex. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth and quickly returned to filling out the forms.  
You smiled as you handed the papers to Rafael. Then you sauntered down to the truck to start collecting your things.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up doll. We’ll handle the boxes, you just instruct us where to put everything,” Daveed suggested.

“Okay, less of a chance I have to break my back,” you conceded with a slight laugh.

You would have contested, but his smile was warm and your back would thank you later when you had to do all of the unpacking.

The first set of boxes went to the master bedroom because you had requested for the bed to be set up before anything else. It was a luxury you were proud of and fortunate to have acquired with a little help from your parents. Besides, it would tide you over until you could purchase your living room furniture.

You watched as the men worked, setting up the headboard and tightening the screws on the bed frame. You moved around sweeping all of the dust and trash into the hallway. When that was done, you started picking through a box of things that belonged in your bedside table; books, your lamp, other random items, a sleep mask, and a vibrator. The toy was colored a royal purple, and it caught Daveed’s eye who had looked up from flipping the mattress.

“Planning on using that tonight, sweetheart?”

Your face felt flushed as you dropped it into the open drawer and whipped around to answer him. Panic evident on your face, you decided against it and ran out to bring another box in. You started working on the bathroom and locked the door. Anything to evade that embarrassing situation. A half an hour passed as you were setting up your bathroom toiletries. As you started to clean the toilet and shower, you wondered if maybe you could scrub that moment away too. 

He was so gorgeous, and you knew that you would imagine a scenario with him the next time you played with yourself. 

Between the sounds of traffic outside and you singing quietly to yourself, you did not hear the knock on the door.

Opening it, you saw Rafael with a dolley and Daveed with his overalls unzipped and tied around his waist. They were wondering where to place about. 

Of course, stressed out beyond belief, you forgot to label fifteen of them. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you delegated, “take them to the living room and I’ll open them all and check. If everything is in the house, you guys are good to go.”

“That might take a while, why don’t we help you open them and figure out where stuff goes, so you can finish faster?” Rafael suggested.

Daveed chimes in, and says with a Boy Scout salute, “I promise not to make any comments about anything we might find.”

Rafael punched his arm while you smiled at him, unable to help how cute he was, and said “I’ll hold you to that.”

Damn, he has a nice body you thought as he walked away and hoped you could blame your erratic breaths on the cleaning product fumes and the thick heat that now threatened to fog the house in the late afternoon.

Just when you thought you couldn’t handle anymore stimulation, you walked out of the bathroom to hear Rafael yelling into the the phone in rapid fire Spanish. Men who spoke different languages were your weakness. It was even nicer when you could understand them.

Daveed laughs at your wide-eyed stare, “Don’t worry, he stays talking slower in English. I don’t know enough to know what he’s saying.”

You eavesdrop for a minute before you turn back to Daveed, meet his gaze and whisper, “He’s yelling about how you guys are overbooked for three different deliveries in one day next week. Two out of the three deposits have bounced, and he’s mad that they’re only telling him this now.”

“Wow,” he commented, eyes wide. Seeing him process the information caused you to get embarrassed once again.

“Sorry I should not have been eavesdropping in your business. Its my bad habit, but it helped me get better,” you trailed off.

“No, I am really surprised that you understand Spanish so well, we might have to take you with us so I can understand you whenever he slips. I swear its like he is speaking in tongues.” Daveed mutters jokingly.

You laugh heartily and at that moment Rafael hangs up the phone, speaking in English again.

“What’s so funny, y’all?” Rafael asks

“Nothing, man.” Daveed smiles and busies himself with a frying pan he found in a box.

“If I may, Daveed here thinks that you speak in tongues.”

“Hmm, and when you speak French it sounds like your tongue is swollen.” Rafael retorts.

“Ouch, man! Go get the last five boxes since you got time to roast me like that.” Daveed crowed.

You laughed and took the box with the kitchenware from Daveed. As you hauled the mirror and kicked a hatbox filled with some accessories towards your room, you had an idea. Just then your phone rang. It was your cousin Sheila, wondering how the move was going. You obliged and told her every detail about how the movers were so helpful and handsome. Even the cringe worthy incident with the vibrator. She laughed and suggested that you ask him out sometime and see where it leads. Then she suggested something that had your gears turning. The men should stay for dinner. It is something that your aunt always did, and you strove to be like her. A simple “goodbye” was not going to cut it. Sheila was even kind enough to order it and have it sent over.

When Rafael came back inside sweating bullets, Daveed took pity on his friend and unloaded the dolly while you went to grab them both a water from your poorly stocked fridge.

“Hey guys, do you want to stay for dinner? I ordered more Chinese takeout than I should have which is dumb because I won’t have a microwave until the weekend. Just my way of saying thank you. I cannot imagine the nightmare of having to do this all myself.”

“Claro que si!” Rafa replied. Daveed rolled his eyes and held your gaze longer than he should have. He chimed in, “Yeah sure.”

You smiled and sent a message on your phone before going back and sorting through boxes.

***********

Dinner was relaxing and the night cooled significantly. You could actually feel a nice breeze coming through the bay windows. You could get used to cold nights and muggy days. Excessive heat made it impossible for you to sleep properly.

The three of you dug in straight from the cartons with chopsticks. It was only quiet because you were all so hungry, but thankfully not awkward. When the three of you were mostly finished eating, Rafael turned on a song and gave Daveed a knowing look. He immediately began to rap the words to a popular hip hop verse. Your jaw hit the floor. Then, they switched the track and took turns freestyling until they were tongue tied and fell over laughing. They were so good; you did not even think that was possible.

“Dinner and a show. Aren’t I lucky”?

Daveed quipped, “You really are, you’ve got the best moving company and the best rappers in town. I need to go get us some drinks. All that rapping wore me out,” he smiled and stood heading for the door.

While Daveed left to get drinks from the corner store, Rafael paused the music. “Hey (Y/N), I want to apologize for earlier. My friend is a bit weird and he should have kept his mouth shut. Though I kinda want to kiss you. He and I are sort of attracted to you.”

“You can kiss me, Rafael.” you said turning towards him. With the sun setting, and your first full meal in good company, it was the first time you had relaxed in weeks. 

“You can call me Rafa.” You closed your eyes, tilted your head and pressed your lips together then quickly jumped apart when Daveed came through the door. He seemed visibly disturbed. He downed a beer and finished his food in silence; not even Rafa could get through to him.

Facing Rafael, he finally spoke “I was coming out of the corner store and an officer searched me and intimidated me even though I was not with the guys who were stealing. They let me go, but because of them the block is on lockdown.”

Handing you a drink Daveed said, “sorry for such a grim welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Not so grim. I had two nice men for company today. And you’re safe, so it can’t be so bad”, you reassure him.

“Is it possible that we could stay with you tonight, doll?” Rafa asked.

“Sure. Mi casa es su casa.”

Daveed smirked, “Oh, my house is your house. I know that at least.”  
Rafa stared at him funny for a minute, and then decided not to reply.

Ignoring him you said, “I’ve got a comfy air mattress but there is only one”.

“That’s okay sweetheart. Diggs and I will buddy up five feet apart,” he joked.

Giggling , you reply, “the mattress isn’t that wide.”

Changing into a soft purple satin nightgown that had a lace hem and stopped mid thigh, you pulled the box with the mattress out of your closet and carried it back to the living room.

 

************************************************

Meanwhile, Rafael went to lock the truck with the key fob and then came back inside. You locked both doors again and turned to face the men who were staring at you. The look in their eyes were not foreign, but unfamiliar, especially because no one had looked at you like that in a while.

You wondered what could have caused such heated lust in their eyes. Then you remembered what you were wearing.

The tall, sexy man stepped forward. “I promised not to say anything, baby, but I found your whole box of nightclothes. But I couldn’t to work up the courage to ask you to give me a show sometime. Now that you are wearing one, it’s better than I tried to conjure.”

“Thank you.” you replied shakily.

“And you sir,” you uttered turning to Rafa, “Don’t think I did not appreciate our moment earlier tonight.” 

Pressing your body against him, you moved the hand that was adjusting his cock through his overalls and wrapped it around your waist.

Hey, you were young and single and if these lovely men found you beautiful enough to pursue you why not go for it? Besides, you knew Daveed was not lying about the police presence, you had heard the sirens from your bedroom window. Thank God for bionic hearing...

Rafael had not drank a lot, but when he leaned in to give you a sweet kiss, you could taste the beer he had drank on his mouth. It tasted nice and you wished you had some for yourself. You were mostly impressed that despite their blue-collar jobs, these were men of intelligence, wit, and class. His mouth was warm and you kissed him until you heard Daveed clear his throat. He looked nervous, as if he wasn’t sure if you wanted him too, as if he were intruding. But that was far from the truth, you wanted both of them. Daveed took your hand and led you to your bedroom. 

He lifted you up, placed you on the bed, and leaned in to kiss you. His lips were pillow soft. It was an innocent kiss and a good thing that you were sitting as you felt lightheaded and dizzy. His mouth moved slow and searching, taking his time to stir you up. You felt like you were slipping but he held you so firm. His thick beard brushed your chin, and as you reached out to wrap your arms around his neck he kneeled on the bed and straddled you as you lay back. Biting your lips, you gaze at him intently.. Rafael shut the door and the lights turning on the lamp, before crawling in beside you.

“You said something about wanting to thank us for helping you today, sweetheart. Isn’t this what you had in mind?” Daveed asked softly.

Staring at his plump lips you softly replied, “yes”.

With you at the center of the bed, both men stood and divested themselves of their overalls. Slipping a hand between your legs to dull the ache, you lay on your back you began to stroke and probe your folds. You lifted you slip and circled your clitoris, one finger pressing and working yourself up. Then you added another, rubbing your entrance and slicking up your fingers some more. Usually, you got off quickly on your own, but tonight you were distracted by the fact that you had an audience. You watched Daveed tease and palm his cock through his boxers. He held your gaze until an intense buzz made you shut your eyes in ecstasy.

Rafa’s long fingers pressed into your opening while you jerked feeling the vibrator placed on your clit.

“Just relax now yeah? I wanna help you feel good, baby.” He increased the levels rubbing the wand-shaped toy on your clit until you were shaking and sobbing and begging, “Rafa please”. he turned it off and flicked his warm tongue inside you at the same speed making you whine. Rafa scratched and teased the sensitive spots between your thighs whilst having his tongue deep in your pussy.

So focused on Rafael, you had not noticed that Daveed had come back on the bed completely naked. He lay beside you and placed open-mouthed kisses into the crook of your neck. Licking a path up to your ear, he hummed, his raspy voice making you shiver. He hummed and kissed behind your ear, his thick beard just adding to the sensation. 

Then he licked and mouthed all the way down to your breasts. You squealed as he alternated between roughly kneading one and flicking his tongue over the other, biting, and then blowing air over it to soothe the ache. Arching into the pain, you managed to multitask on your own, bucking your hips up into Rafa’s warm mouth.  
“You close, baby girl?” Rafael asks.  
You mewl, squeezing and tensing up around his tongue. He threw one arm over your hips to hold you down. The tattoo on his bicep the last color you see before you shut your eyes tightly and come hard all over his mouth. He kissed at the inside of your quivering thighs while Daveed took your breast into his mouth. Rafael licked his lips clean. You loved his hypnotizing intensity.

Releasing it with a pop, Daveed groaned, “you sound so sweet when you come, baby.” He kissed the valley between your breasts and whispered, “I’m gonna have you my way now.”

Sliding down your body, he settled where Rafa had been just minutes before. You looked over into the corner of the room where Rafael was reaching into the pocket of his overalls for some condoms.

Rafa came back over to you and stroked your cheek. Daveed couldn’t resist and dipped his head again to kiss your clit. Emitting a low moan, you pressed his head back down into your pussy. “Ah… “ you sighed, “How do you guys know how to ..ugh.. eat so good.”

You made the mistake of sitting up to look the curly-haired man in the eyes. They glinted ferally with lust.

“We’re rappers, babe. Lots of practice equals quick tongues.”

Daveed’s smirk made you throw your head back into the pillows. Shutting your eyes again you remembered the performance they had given you earlier at dinner.

You heard groans coming from somewhere near you on the bed. You opened your eyes and saw Rafael tugging at his cock and swiping his thumb across the crown. He looked so beautiful.

“Hey Papí, let me taste, huh?” You whined breathlessly.

Smirking at you, he sneered, “Baby girl wants to be my cock slut?”

Having lost all self-control, you nodded and whimpered.

The Spanish man rose to his knees and settled in front of your mouth. You darted your tongue out to wet your lips and stared at him hungrily. You leaned in and pressed a kiss to the head. As you part your lips, Daveed gripped his shoulder and came up to whisper to him. 

“What’s the plan guys?” you rasped.

“Just you wait, sweetheart. I promise it will be good for all of us. Can you get on all fours for me?” Daveed asked.

You nodded and did as you were told. He got on his knees to take you from behind while Rafa settled against some pillows next to the headboard. His cock glistened in the moonlight. While you started working on Rafa, a crinkling wrapper told you Daveed had put on a condom. You smiled despite your mouth being full. 

Daveed nudged your legs apart and you automatically spread for him. He moved slowly, not wanting to disrupt your rhythm, but it was more of a teasing move than anything close to satisfaction. You whined around Rafa’s cock and wiggled your hips. 

Daveed responded with a sharp slap to your ass and positioned himself at your entrance. Finally he slid in easily as you were well lubricated. His thick cock made for a snug fit and your walls squeezed him repeatedly. Daveed gasped and his hips jerked.

Meanwhile, Rafa stroked his fingers through your hair and moaned indulgently.  
“  
You bent over placing a kiss to the head lapping up the precum which gathered there. Daveed waited for you to wrap your lips around Rafa again before he moved. You took your time licking up the length of his cock. He whimpered so you decided to stop teasing him. You let him hit the back of your throat and started to bob your head. The two men locked eyes, unbelievably aroused by your warmth. You moaned which caused Rafa’s hips to buck. You felt yourself getting close to coming. As Daveed repeatedly hit your g-spot, he massaged your scalp. 

“Oh, Daveed,” you purred.

You had pulled off of Rafa’s cock and kept stroking it while you tried to catch your breath. His faint chants of “yes” were music to your ears. Daveed groaned louder each time he drove his hips deeper than you thought possible. You matched those last few thrusts and pulsed quickly around him. He came hard pressing his fingers tightly into your hips. You smiled knowing you’d bruise in the morning. Still, he kept pumping his hips to bring you closer, the overstimulation making him whine Hands slick with Rafa’s come, you pumped him faster and squeezed at his tip kissing his shaft and moaning breathlessly. Daveed had since pulled out and leaned over rubbing your clit between his fingers and sucking on your neck. He inserted two slender fingers and pumped at the exact same speed. You were grateful to have something to fill you up. Not long afterwards, you came. Your moans and whines were drowned out by Rafa’s shout as he came all over your chest.

You fell into Rafa’s lap and he rubbed your shoulders. The three of you shuddered and came down from your highs together. Daveed disentangled himself and went to get some washcloths to clean you all up.

The largest smile broke on on your face realizing what you had just done. After getting cleaned up, you cuddled up between both men sweaty and sated and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next on the list of things I might actually want to happen to me...


End file.
